Big secrets
by AnimeRox2012
Summary: I ran. Ran until my lungs burn't I hope Mother's okay and Rin.Then he jumped in front of me. I back up and turned to run. He was already there... "Where are you going Mai?" He asked. "You haven't given me your present yet." "I'm only-" I started. "Human? But your not Mai are you? You are much than a human or a Vampire." He said. Moving my hair to reveal my neck and bite me...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Mai!" My Mum screamed out.

"Yes Mother?" I said innocently.

But am I innocent? Of course I'm not!

"Where were you last night?" My Mum questioned.

"In bed." I stated.

"You weren't in your bed when I looked. So why weren't you in bed?" She continued to question.

"I was in bed just not when you looked." I answered.

"Stop with the cheek Mai. Where were you when I looked in your room and you weren't in bed?" My Mother said irritated.

"Well…" I started. "I-I…-"

"Spit it out child!" She finally exploded.

"I-I c-can't say." I stuttered.

"Why not!"

"Because!" I shouted running up the stairs.

"Mai!" I heard my Mother screamed behind me.

I slammed my door in anger. Why am I angry? Oh that's right invasion of privacy! I mean for crying out loud! I'm 16 its not like I'll get killed I can protect myself! She knows that! I'm a Slayer!

Well, a trainee but any way still!

I can't tell her where I was… Well, I could but she'd freak out.

Last night I was…

I should start at the beginning.

5 years ago I was out by myself. I was just wandering home from school. I decided to go the short way since it was raining.

(Flash back)

The rain poured down heavily, drenching me within seconds. So I took the shortcut, which was through an Ally in between two abandoned buildings. My Mother told me not to go through there because it was "dangerous." I thought she was over-reacting.

As I walked towards the Ally I looked around. No one was aloud through here for whatever reason. And the police would send me home so my Mother could rant at me.

The coast was clear. I walked through the Ally slowly. As I got half-way through the narrow path. I saw a shadow…

I looked around. I saw another shadow. My heart rate increase as I walked backwards into a wall. I wondered if I should go back. _No _I thought_ there's no point I'm almost out to the other side._ I walk a lot quicker than I did before. Then in a blink of an eye there was a man in front of me.

The man had shoulder length blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, he looked like he was going to work.

His eyes were kind but I had a bad feeling about him. I backed up, turned and started to run for my life. I slipped on the wet floor and cut my hand a piece of glass. "Damn rain!" I said out loud cursing the rain for making me slip.

The man crept up behind me and held my hand and gently squeezing it making more blood come out of my wound and dripped onto the floor.

The man let go of my hand and I turned to look at him. His eyes were crimson.

"W-what are you?" I stuttered as the man licked my hand.

"I'm a Pureblood Vampire and your my meal I think." He said calmly.

My eyes widen as he said the word "Vampire." It echoed in my head. "Your blood is so sweet." He said before moving my dark brown hair to reveal my neck before biting into it.

I felt light headed as he finally stopped drinking. I was still bleeding as he got up, when he realised I was he touched his hand to my neck the pain that was once there was gone.

Before he left he said, "I will not kill you, but I should warn you." He paused. "You will become what I am. But, a worse version, one that will be killed for killing." He spat. "Enjoy your curse."

He then left chuckling.

As I walked home I one of my friends tried to talk to me but, I couldn't hear her. All I could hear was that man drinking my blood. "GLUG GLUG." And his last words before he left. "Become what I am but a worse version, enjoy your curse…"

(End of flashback)

So, that's what happened. Last night I found who he was and killed him, And… drunk is blood.

I had to it was the only way to stop myself becoming a level E. Level E's are Vampires who have no self-control over themselves. They drink and drink until the Slayers kill them.

I didn't want to be like that.

And the reason I can't tell my Mother is because she don't know. She don't know I was bitten, she don't know that I've been tracking the A-hole for years.

I guess I'm grounded because of earlier…

So I climbed out of the window and jumped onto the grass patch that my Mother has planted plants that are in season.

Shit I was going to pay for that later. I walked down the street the sun was beaming down on me when I bumped into someone.

"Gah-Sorry Sir." I said as a sweat dropped.

"Mai…" He said.

"Huh?" I took a step back. What?" _How did he know my name! _I thought.

He grabbed my arm before I could run off. He was a vampire I could smell it. I grabbed my weapon which was Gun named Silver arrow and aimed it at its head.

"Your sharp on your senses girl." He breathed.

"What do you want?!" I shouted.

We were in a place where no one was so no one was in danger, but no one can help me.

"I want you to pay!" He growled. "You killed my brother!" He'd tightened his grasp. "You selfish girl!" He screamed pushing me against the wall.

"He was killing innocent people!" I started. "He was as bad as a level E!" That when I knew I'd crossed the line.

He growled at me then before he could try to kill me I shot him in the shoulder, He screamed in pain and let go of me. I ran before he could grab me again. Then he tripped me up.

He crouched down thinking I was unconscious he moved my hair and smelt me. "It would be such a waste." He mumbled to himself breathing on my neck.

"I don't think so!" I screamed and shot him in the heart. I looked and there was no ash. _I didn't kill him_ I thought.

I got up and looked around I still had Silver Arrow in my hand. Then I heard the man again. "You thought you killed me!" He appeared in front of me the vanished before saying, "This won't be the last you'll see of my family!"

"Who are you?!" I screamed back.

"You'll never find out!" He chuckled.

"Great!" I said out loud. Now I'll have a lot of people trying to kill me.

I sighed. _Wait! Kill me and my family!"_

**Thanks for reading please review tell me what you like and don't like about the story.**

**Oh, and I don't own Vampire Knight if I did Kaname would be dead. (Evil laugh) I only own the characters you don't know (e.g. Mai)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say thanks Rose kiryu for favouring, reviewing and following this story and DCAngel777 for just following. Please review. **

Chapter 2-

_This is just fantastic! I save myself then I kill myself and my family!_

_I don't want to go through this battle alone with the Vampire I almost killed and his family. They could kill my Mother and Rin whenever they want just because I'm here with them._ I thought and speak of the devil here she comes now.

"Hey big Sis!" Rin said jumping onto my bed with a wide grin on her face.

I looked back to my notebook and started to write in it. "What you writing?" She said peering over to look.

I snapped the book shut and said, "None of your business."

Rin sat back looking defeated. Then quietly said, "You're mad."

Her bright blue eyes shone as tears appeared.

"No shit Sherlock." I replied bluntly.

That's when the tears started to run down her cheeks. "Oh, get a grip of yourself! Your 14 years old!" I said to her.

"You've changed." Rin said before running out of the room and slamming mine and her room.

You may think I'm evil for doing that, but, it's part of my plan.

I and Rin are really close. So, bringing us apart will make it easier for her when I leave. Of course I'm leaving to save both of them.

_What about Mother? _I suddenly thought.

I can't break our bond she gave birth to me.

I looked out the window thinking about what to do to get out. I'm grounded so, I can't just go out and never come back. I finished school so I can't disappear when I'm walking home.

I carried on thinking tapping my pen as I was. I saw him.

He was across the street the ma- Vampire I tried to yesterday. I stared at him. He stared back. I couldn't help but look into his ocean blue eyes when suddenly turned crimson with thrist.

I looked away and backed from the window.

I sighed as I sat on my bed. _What to do? What to do?_

I closed my eyes in exhaustion since I hadn't slept all night and fell into a deep sleep.

_I ran. Ran until my lungs burnt I hope Mother's okay and Rin. Then he jumped in front of me. I back up and turned to run. He was already there... "Where are you going Mai?" He asked. "You haven't given me your present yet." "I'm only-" I started. "Human? But you're not Mai are you? You are much than a human or a Vampire." He said. Moving my hair to reveal my neck and bite me..._

_He was The man I tried to kill…_

I suddenly woke up and saw The man. He repeated the words he said in my dream. "You are much more than human or a Vampire."

Then he jumped out the window. As he did I hopped out of my bed and ran to the window of where he jumped from. He was long gone.

_What did he mean? _I thought as I walked down stairs.

I checked on Rin and Mother they were safe and sound. So, why was he here?

Many questions I needed to answer. I think the only way I can answer them is by going else where.

I packed by things into a rucksack. Which included: Boots, A jacket, An Army knife, extra clothes, A full water bottle and some snacks.

I didn't know where I am going but, I am going to save my family no matter what it takes!

I walked out of the door.

The night was silent I could hear myself breathing. I could hear my heartbeat.

I had my Silver Arrow in hand just in case. I adventured into the street and entered the woods which was about 6 miles from my house but I knew a safe place I could camp out until morning.

The woods had seemed to die since I had last been which was with Rin when I was 13.

(Flashback)

_"Don't go too far." Mother said as me and Rin were leaving._

_"We won't I promise." I answered._

_I opened the door and then left the house. _

_After me and Rin were walking in silence for about an hour Rin suddenly asked, "Where are we going we have been walking for ages!"_

_I didn't reply. I just kept walking on._

_We walked for another hour then I stopped in my tracks as I saw a Vampire. Who was the Vampire who bit me 2 years before._

_"Hello young ladies." He said smoothly._

_"Hi-." Rin tried to reply but I push her back as I screamed, "Get the hell away from us!"_

_The Vampire blinked before saying, "Do I know you?" Politely._

_"To hell you don't but you should remember me!"_

_He blinked again confused. I tilted my neck to show my bite mark scars._

_He remembered. "Ah, I remember now. Sorry about th-"_

_"Shut your face."_

_"Anyway," He continued ignoring me. "You enjoying your curse." He started to tease._

_It was my turn to blink then._

_"What do you mean by curse." I asked. "Not like you turned me into one of you."_

_"What are you on about. Mai do you know this man?!" Rin cut in but me and the man that bit me ignored her._

_"Well you will. Shall I change her to?" He said suddenly his eyes turned red and his fangs bared._

_Luckily I was blocking Rin's view of what was going on._

_"No!" I screamed before grabbing Rin and running._

_We ran and ran until I found a hollow tree. The tree still had green leaves and cherry blossoms even though it was winter._

_I pushed Rin into the tree and told her to stay the and that the man was very dangerous._

_Then I climbed the tree._

_The man suddenly bursted through the trees and his crimson eyes locked on me as he ran towards the tree._

_I closed my eyes to brace myself. Then he suddenly stopped._

_"Damn charms." He muttered and ran off the way he came._

_I stayed there another hour to make sure he was gone. Then walked home._

_I told Rin not to tell Mother about that day and I think so blocked the day from her head otherwise she would be scarred like me._

(End of flashback)

I found that tree and sat in the hollow part. The tree was still green and had cherry blossoms even though the rest of the woods were dead. I slept until morning

**Merry Christmas everyone! And to people who don't Celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow update.**

Chapter 3-

I ran thorugh the forest. Branches cutting me as I did.

I suddenly stopped as I smelt my own blood in the air. I knew I wouldn't be the only one who would be able to.

I took my Silver Arrow and held it ready to shoot.

_I knew I heard something just then from..._

I listened closely to hear, and turn to the right to where the sound was. I heard a small gasp as I pointed the gun.

It was a Human I could smell no Vampire in sight. Or smell.

I lowered the gun and smiled at the bush stupidly. "You know you should get out of here before something happens to you!" I said to the bush.

"I could say the same to you." A male voice replied.

I could hear a smile behind the voice and smile again in return. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Pretty much the same. You going to come out any time soon? I don't bite. Much." I joked.

He laughed and came out of his hiding place.

He was tall. Around about 6 feet tall. He had Chocolate eyes and matching hair which was a bit mess up. He wore black jeans and a plain white hoodie. He also wore black converse.

"So... You are?" He asked.

"Who are you?.."

"I asked first."

"Mai."

"Kyou." He said. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"You already did."

"But you lied." Kyou said bluntly.

"Maybe, maybe not. You lied to too."

"Maybe, maybe not."

There was a silence for 30 seconds.

"Fine. How about we both say why we are here." Kyou said.

"Fine. You first."

He sighed then started. "It's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

He sighed once again before continuing. "I come from..."

He stopped. "Where?" I questioned.

"Never mind. Basicly I ran away."

"Mmm. Yeah, I ran away too. I won't ask why if you don't." He nodded.

"So..."

"So..."

"How old are you." I questioned. "I'm 16."

"Me too." Kyou answered. "Where are you from?"

Kyou had made me forget about home and my family for a bit. Memories flooded back.

I stayed silent.

Kyou didn't press on. I think he could tell I was fighting back the tears.

"So, where were you planning on heading?" He looked surprised when I asked him.

"Somewhere away from home. I've no idea where i'm going really."

I nodded.

"I'm guessing you have no idea either." He said.

"Nope. Not really. But, that's part of the adventure." I smiled.

He laughed. "That's kinda true. This is really just an adventure. I never thought of it that way."

"I'd better go. The woods aren't safe trust me I..." I realised I couldn't say that I know from experience.

"You?.."

"Never mind. But you should get out too."

He nodded in agreement. There was a light in his eye which suggested that something happened to him too.

Then I smelt it. Vampires...

"Look..." He looked at me his eyes melted into mine like he knew what I was about to say. At the same time we both started to run. I took my Silver Arrow out and ran. Until as I knew would happen the Vampire appeared infront of us.

I aimed at the female. Her has starwberry blonde hair which flowed to her knees. She smiled at us both.

I lowed my gun as I realised she was a Pure-blood not a level E.

Then she skipped off.

Kyou looked at me in shock that I didn't shoot. "You know about Vampires?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Who are you? Slayer or human who just happens to know about them?" He didn't reply for a moment.

"What about you? You noticed she was there when I did." I didn't reply. "I notice you didn't ask if I was a Vampire."

"Because I knew."

"How?" He pressed.

"I just knew!" I snapped. "To tell you the truth I can't and don't want to reveal much about my past to someone I just met."

"Sorry. I feel the same way I know I shouldn't..." He sighed. "I'm just really sorry." He said and then walked off.

I watched him walk away. What was it about him that I wanted to know more about.

I heard a twig snap behind us. I automaticly took out my gun and aimed it to the sound.

Kyou turned to watch. "What's wrong?" He asked timidly.

I stayed silent. I stayed standing my ground.

I smelt blood. Lots of blood. It was close to where we were.

"Ouch!" I heard Kyou say. I looked at him he's cut his hand on a branch.

It was a small cut but lots of blood was coming out of his wound. I heard more twigs snaps. "Kyou run!" I screamed at him.

He started to run. I stood my ground ready to shoot any level E's coming in my direction.

Then I smelt more blood. I hadn't drank any blood apart from a mouth full of the man who turn me into a Vampire's blood.

I suddenly felt thristy. My throat sore.

_I want to drink. I need to drink. Blood!_

My vison blurred. I heard Kyou tell me to hurry up and run with him.

He won't go without me. "Mai! Mai come on!"

I passed out.

I woke up in Kyou's arms as he ran with my gun in is hands ready to shoot.

I looked at my surroundings we weren't in the forest anymore. we were in some sort of field.

He finally stopped running and lay me down on the ground gently. He fell to the floor panting.

I lay silently as my head throbbed. I couldn't move my body. I don't know what came over me. I had a sudden need for blood...

I wanted to cry curl up into a ball and cry.

**_"Why are you crying? you never cry."_**

I remember my sister saying that years ago. It's true I never cry. I wish none of this happened I wish that Man didn't bite me. I wish I didn't have to leave home. I hate my life.

Kyou's breathing slowed down and I asked, "Are you okay?"

"You're awake." He smiled. "I'm fine just tired. What about you? You scared me back there."

"Yeah, I'm fine just... Dizzy."

"What happened back there?"

"I have no idea."

We just lay on the grass field staring at the clouds for a while until night fell.


End file.
